


Quick, Everybody Behave Naturally

by Wil



Category: Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody, This Is Not Serious Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Price and Prejudice... with Elves.</p><p><b>Teaser:</b></p><p><i>In a world where Regency era bourgeoisie lives on the border of Lothlorien... </i></p><p>Lizzie stood up enthusiastically when she heard the clickety clop of the hooves. "They're here, they're here," she said, excitedly, and all her sisters came to join, Jane calmly settling next to her as her mother cackled out in the yard and her father sighed as he made his way grumpily from his study where he would have clearly preferred to be left in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick, Everybody Behave Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Price and Prejudice... with Elves. The accident child of a meme, unearthed for a repeat by a request. This is the consolidation of the two drabbles. Consider yourself warned.

_In a world where Regency era bourgeoisie lives on the border of Lothlorien... _

Lizzie stood up enthusiastically when she heard the clickety clop of the hooves. "They're here, they're here," she said, excitedly, and all her sisters came to join, Jane calmly settling next to her as her mother cackled out in the yard and her father sighed as he made his way grumpily from his study where he would have clearly preferred to be left in peace.

The elven party was large enough, and the girls always looked at the ladies with a sort of jealous awe. "Oh, Lady Galadriel," Mrs. Bennet was cackling, and going on about how the girls were so happy to see her grandsons, and weren't Elladan and Elrohir lovely, and would Lord Elrond please come and have a cup of tea?

Jane and Lizzie tried to be as pleasant as they could, to compensate of Mary's ponderous discourse on her new attempts at learning Sindarin, Kitty and Lydia's unrestrained giggles any time one of the elven twins looked her way.

"I hope you find your stay pleasant," Lizzie said, very politely to the old lady who disconcertingly looked still so very young, when you weren't looking into her eyes. "I am finding it quite... intriguing," Galadriel replied, with a touch of mystery and a dab of amusement.

When the Eldar left, Lady Galadriel and her husband thanked the Bennets for their hospitality, and she said, firmly, "It would please me if you sent Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth to Lorien for the summer."

The mischief didn't leave Galadriel's eyes as she left.

So Lizzie and her sister went with the Elven honor guard when they came to escort them to Lothlorien.

Her eyes were wide as their party entered the forest of mallorns, and she and Jane were gasping constantly at the beauty of these woods, though they both tried to remain graceful and discreet in every way.

The two half-elven twins were there, waiting for them at the bottom of the winding staircase, and each of them offered an arm to the Edain girls, to lead them to the dais where Galadriel and Celeborn awaited.

There, they drank the waters of welcoming and the choir of the Eldar sung late in the night, until the girls found quarters to rest. On the morrow, Arwen Undomiel would come to visit, they'd been told.

She was late, however, and so the girls waited eagerly to meet their new acquaintance. Elladan and Elrohir had spoken well of their sister, and when she arrived, three days later, they gave her a welcome fit for a princess.

A man of her honor guard stood out in these surroundings. Human and dressed like a marauder, he seemed less than appropriate company for the beautiful elven princess. Unfortunately, that whisper was caught by Elladan as the two girls spoke quietly to one another.

Suddenly, the place filled with coldness towards Elizabeth, though Jane, who only had the disadvantage of hearing it, was ever a favorite.

It took Elizabeth some time before someone came to speak to her, who was not her sister. The elf was old, she could see it in his eyes, but he was gentle and kind in the way he explained matters to her.

"I can't quite tell you the matter of it, Miss Elizabeth," Glorfindel told her. "But the man they call Strider is well loved, here, and to wed Arwen Evenstar. You would do well to make amends, somehow."

Elizabeth didn't know how, though eventually, her sister brought her to the fold. There was a party, that night, a small thing, just a few dozen harps. She walked over to Strider and asked if he would do her a favor, and dance with his sister, who was too shy to ask. He was kind and well spoken, and by the end of the evening, they were fast friends, and Elizabeth apologized profusely.

The following day, she was forgiven, and she'd made a new friend.


End file.
